


Coming Home to You

by mitchi_c



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchi_c/pseuds/mitchi_c
Summary: Frankie and short gn!reader. Being the big spoon for Frankie after a long day.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Kudos: 14





	Coming Home to You

You hum quietly to the music playing from your headphones, quickly trying to finish the dishes before Frankie got home from work. Frankie was working late again tonight, finishing up paperwork his boss insisted needed to be done. There were leftovers in the fridge for him to eat later, but you knew Frankie would probably grab something on his way home.

You were just about to empty the water in the sink when a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around your waste. You gasp before spinning around to find Frankie smiling down at you, his expression a little sheepish when he realizes he scared you.

“You scared me Frankie,” you chide, taking out your headphones and wrapping the cord around your phone.

“I’m sorry baby,” he says, leaning down to kiss your head. You roll your eyes, trying to hold back a smile as his lips descend to yours. To make it easier for Frankie, you lean up higher into his kiss, causing his lips to twitch into a slight smile.

You run your hand over his jaw gently, giving his beard some soft scritches. “How was work? Did you eat?”

Frankie rolls his eyes at your insistent questioning, “Work was work. I’m just happy that I’m finally home to see you. And before you ask again, yes I did eat on my way home.” You hum in approval at his answer, hand moving up to take off his hat and set it on the counter.

Before you could fix his hair, Frankie leans down and lifts you up. Your legs instantly wrap around his waist as you let out a squeal. “Francisco! What are you doing?” You laugh as he starts carrying you to the bedroom.

“I’m tired and I want to take you to bed. Is that all right?” You nod in response to his question, quickly kissing the spot on his jaw that is a bit patchier.

Right as Frankie begins to walk towards your shared room, you tap his shoulder eagerly. “Frankie, the dishes.” He rolls his eyes before going back and pulling the plug in the sink, muttering that the dishes can air dry.

Upon reaching your room, Frankie sets you down on the edge of the bed, helping you out of your clothes and leaving you in just your underwear. “Beautiful,” he whispers against your skin as he places kisses up your body, starting at your stomach and ending at your lips. You smile into his kiss which in turn causes him to smile and giggle quietly.

Pulling away, you help him get undressed before moving back on the bed, lifting the sheets to get underneath. Frankie joins you under the covers, facing you in the darkened room. The room is lit only by the small amount of light trickling in through the blinds, providing you just enough light to make out Frankie’s face.

Deep brown eyes stare at you as Frankie lifts his hand to your face. He pushes back a few stray hairs to better see your face, giving you one more kiss before turning away from you. His arm reaches back to grab your hip and pull you in close.

On the days Frankie works late and comes home exhausted, he sees you as his salvation. Confessed one night in a quiet whisper, nervous of your response, Frankie asked you to hold him. Even with the size difference between the two of you, you could tell your touch brought him comfort.

Similar to those other nights, Frankie melts under your touch, one he no longer needs to ask for and that you happily provide. One arm sneaks under his head while the other rests over his side, palm against his soft stomach. Your legs tangle with his and you feel a soft hum leave his body as he begins to relax.

Lifting your free hand from his stomach, you begin to play with his restless curls. You gently ruffle his curls to get rid of the matted down hat hair. Frankie lets out a soft groan at the feeling of your nails scratching his scalp. “I think you like making my hair even messier,” he sighs as you continue to rub his scalp.

“Are you going to complain?” When you don’t get a response you laugh quietly and kiss the back of his head. After finally fixing his hair, you lean over and kiss his jaw before removing your hand. Returning your hand to its original position, you pull Frankie closer to your chest.

As you’re leaning your head in between his shoulder blades, Frankie’s rough, callused hand grabs yours off his stomach and pulls it back up to his head. Resuming your earlier task without complaint, you play with the loose curls on Frankie’s head, slowly lulling him to sleep.

Quiet sighs escape the man in front of you as your nails yet again run over his scalp before gently running through his hair. Slowly, the tension leaves his body and he relaxes further into your touch. Frankie moves back closer to your chest before his head sinks further into his pillow.

You remove your hand from his curls when his breathing evens out. Instead of Frankie’s hip, you place your now free hand on his chest and hold him close to you. Upon feeling your hand, Frankie lets out a sleepy grunt and raises his hand to rest his palm on top of yours. Sleep comes easy to you that night, holding the man you love in your arms.


End file.
